Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych
thumb|330pxSeria Siedem Grzechów Głównych '(ang.The Seven Deadly Sins Series, the Deadly Sins of Evil) to multimedialna seria stworzona przez Akuno-P. Należy do większej serii, Kroniki Zła. Opierajca się na sukcesie swojej pierwszej piosenki i Historii Zła, mothy rozszerzył historię wieloma piosenkami, książkami i mangą; historia opisuje wydarzenia spowodowane przez "Siedem Grzechów Głównych", siedem demonów zamieszkujących siedem naczyń z zamiarem szerzenia zła na świecie. Otoczenie Wydarzenia z serii mają miejsce w Bolganio, fikcyjnym kontynencie. Większość głównej akcji ma miejsce w jego zachodnim regionie, Evillious. Główna fabuła ma miejsce w całym Evillious w czasie od wczesnych lat EC 100 do późnych EC 900. W czasie trwania opowieści, polityka, technologia i kultura każdego kraju rozwija się oraz tworzą się liczne kraje lub zostają zniszczone w trakcie serii. Wiele postaci podróżuje do i z licznych krajów, a przez spiski i polityczne zagrywki odgrywają dużą rolę w odbywających się wydarzeniach. 'Kraje: Beelzenia thumb Imperium na południu Evillious. Było znane również jako "Czerwony Kraj" lub "Kraju zrodzony pod nowiem". Wiek po zniszczeniu Magicznego Królestwa Levianta, Beelzenia przejęła terytoria dalej na północ i kontrolowała dwie-trzecie lądu. Na przestrzeni wieków zarówno Asmodean i Lucifenia ogłosiła niepodległość, a Beelzenia szybko się zmniejszyła. Później imperium zostało zaatakowane przez Królestwo Lucifenia podczas panowania króla Arth i straciła wiele swoich terytoriów. Jest krajem pochodzenia plagi Guli. Lucifenia thumb Państwo na środkowym zachodzie Evillious. Dawne terytorium Beelzeni, przed zadeklarowaniem niepodległość w EC 399 i staniem się Królestwem Lucifenia. Za panowania króla Arth I i później Królowej Anne, stało się najpotężniejszym narodem jego epoki, ale jego rola szybko się zmniejszyła pod tyranią księżniczki Riliane. Po tym zostało zniszczone przez rewolucję, która wybuchła z powodu wojny z Elphegort. Zostało włączone jako część terytorium Marlon w następnej dekadzie; jego suwerenność została potem zwrócona i państwo działało jako Republika Lucifeni. Później stało się częścią Zjednoczonych Stanów Evillious. Elphegort thumb Kraj na północ od Lucifeni. Znany również jako "Zielony Kraj". Ze względu na Las Tysiącletniego Drzewa leżącego między krajami, Elphegort był chroniony przed podbojami Lucifeni aż do "Zielonego Polowania" rozpoczętego przez księżniczkę Riliane. Mieszkańców cechowały zielone włosy. Państwo wdrażało silną politykę nacjonalistyczną, mieszkańcy mocno dyskryminowali cudzoziemców. Ich święty bóg Held mieszkał w lesie jako "Tysiącletnie Drzewo", ale później został zastąpiony przez "Nowe Tysiącletnie Drzewo" jakiś czas po rewolucji Lucifeni. Później stał o się częścią Zjednoczonych Stanów Evillious. Marlon thumb Państwona wyspie na morzu Hark, na zachód od Evillious. Znane również jako "Niebieski Kraj". Uzbrojone w najsilniejszą marynarkę w regionie, naród początkowo rywalizował na wyspie z krajem Lioness , ale później zdobył hegemonię nad nim. Marlon było sojusznikiem Królestwa Lucifenia i włączyło je jako część terytorium Marlon po rewolucji Lucifeni na dziesięć lat. Prowadziło wojnę z sąsiadami Lucifeni, ale przestało po śmierci Królowej Wdowie Prim. Później stało się częścią Zjednoczonych Stanów Evillious. Asmodean thumb Państwo leżące wzdłuż wschodniej granicy Evillious. Było pierwotnie częścią Imperium Beelzeni i terenem wielu wojen. Ze względu na swoje położenie geograficzne, obszar stał się bogaty w kulturę wschodnią. Mniej niż w wiek po wydarzeniu Venomani , ustanowiło niepodległość. Mimo wcześniejszej konkurencji z Lucifenią, straciło impet podczas wojny z Królestwem Lucifenia. Liczni najemnicy byli wywożeni z państwa. Levianta Kraj na północ od Elphegort i religijna stolica kościoła Levin. Odbudowany z wielowiekowych ruin Magicznego Królestwa Levianta jak "Boska Levianta", nowy naród był cieniem swej dawnej świetności. Miał on sojusz z Elphegort ale pozostał neutralny podczas wojny tego kraju z Królestwem Lucifenia z powodu jego słabego wojska. W EC 508 frakcja kościoła tworzy Neo Apokalipsę i spowodowała uderzenia terrorystyczne w całym kraju, ale działania zostały później zakończone. Po wszystkim stało się częścią Zjednoczonych Stanów Evillious. 'Stany Zjednoczone Evillious' Potężne państwo powstałe z kilku krajów: Lucifenia, Elphegort, Levianta i Marlon. Został on stworzony po podpisaniu przez wszystkie kraje traktatu Aishikeru. Stało się jednym z największych istniejących państw w historii Evillious. Jakoku Państwo wyspiarskie w wschodim regionie Bolganio, daleko od Evillious. Miało unikalną kulturę, w tym elementy takie jak kimono i katana, rzadko pojawiające się w regionie zachodnim. Lioness Państwo na Morzu Hark na zachodnim wybrzeżu Evillious. Kiedyś rywalizowało na wyspie z krajem Marlon , ale ostatecznie zostało przez nie przejęte przed EC 500 . Tasan Państwo w południowo-zachodnim Evillious. Było kiedyś potężnym Imperium Tasan , rywalizującym z Magicznym Królestwem Levianta, ale później rozpadło się ze względu na konflikty i utworzyło Ra Tasan i Re Tasan. Następnie całe terytorium zostało pochłonięte przez rosnące Imperium Beelzenia; nadal istniało w nazwie okolicy. Terminologia Naczynia Grzechu Naczynia Grzechu to siedem reliktów zamieszkanych przez Demony Grzechu. Ponieważ mieszkają w nich różne demony, każde naczynie ma własne magiczne moce. Dzięki nim ich właściciele mogą dzierżyć moce demonów je zamieszkujących. Jednakże demony mogą posiąść tych, którzy mają kontakt z naczyniem, wpływają na ich osobowość i zachowanie. Kiedy demon posiądzie byt, istota ofiary pozostaje w naczyniu i może być magicznie zapieczętowana w pułapce demona i zniweczyć efekty naczynia. Naczynia mogą się również "przebudzić", przybierając ludzką formę. Ma twierdzi, że jeśli zbierze się wszystkie naczynia grzechu, życzenie kolekcjonera spełni się. 'Miecz Venom' thumb|130px Miecz z Snakeland symbolizujący "Nieczystość", zapis na pochwie w języku wschodniego kraju. Pod wpływem demona, użytkownik nie uwzględnia wrażliwości lub poczucie cnoty, a w romansach działa impulsywnie. Użytkownik może zmienić oblicze lub pamięć osoby pod wpływem czaru. Mając kontrakt z demonem, właściciel może urzec płeć przeciwną zmysłowym zauroczeniem. W ramach umowy, libido użytkownika jest zwiększone, ale musi on również regularnie spożywać energię życiową poprzez stosunek seksualny. 'Kieliszek Conchity' thumb Kieliszek do czerwonego wina, zamieszkany przez Demona Obżarstwa. Opętani mają coraz bardziej nieludzki apetyt. Właściciel może korzystać z kieliszka, aby wyczarować patogen "Gula", pozwala on wskrzesić zabitych przez zarazę jako nieumarłych żołnierzy, posłusznych woli właściciela naczynia. Dzięki kontraktowi z demonem, użytkownik może zmienić swoje ciało(szczupła sylwetka) i pożerać wszystko ze znikomą szkodliwością dla zdrowia. 'Cztery Lustra Lucifenii' thumbDwie pary podręcznych luster, zamieszkałych przez Demona Pychy; choć pierwotnie były jednym lustrem, zostały podzielone na cztery osobne podręczne lusterka. Opętani przez demona stają się pewniejsi siebie, działają coraz bardziej arogancko i wyniośle. Demon może swobodnie podróżować między lustrami, co oznacza, że niemożliwym jest zatrzymanie demona, jedynie gdy wszystkie cztery lusterka są zamknięte. 'Mechaniczna Lalka' thumbMechaniczna lalka wzorowana na wyglądzie Pierwszej Grzesznicy, Eve Moonlit, zamieszkana przez Eve jako "Demon Lenistwa". Eve pierwotnie używała Mikuli Greeonio i jej przodków, jako jej naczynia zanim przeszła do lalki. Opętani przez demona łatwo stają sięj przygnębieni, są leniwi i ospali. Lalka może rzucić hipnozę na osoby w jej otoczeniu, aby być postrzegana jako normalna dziewczyna, człowiek wzorowany na obrazie Eve. Hipnoza wpływa również na Eve, powodując, że jej "sen" staje się życiem ludzkiej dziewczyny, którą się stała. 'Nożyce Kayo' thumbPierwotnie bliźniacze miecze Levianta, dwa ostrza zamieszkałe przez Demona Zazdrości; miecze zostały później przekute na dwie pary nożyc jako jego naczynie. Opętani przez demona stają się zazdrośni o innych i obsesyjnie pożądają tego, co inni mają. 'Łyżka Marlon' thumbNiebieska łyżka stworzony przez rzemieślnika Clockworker i zamieszkana przez Demona Chciwości. OpętanI przez niego stają się chciwi i ponad wszystko cenią dobra materialne. Łyżka naturalnie przyciąga bogactwo do siebie, a jej właściciel zostaje obdarzony szczęściem w biznesie. Łyżka może wyczarować niebieskie płomienie, które mogą być manipulowane by usidlić i zabić cel. 'Złoty Klucz' thumbNaczynie bez określonej formy, zamieszkane przez Demona Gniewu. Naczynie może zmienić kształt, przyjmuje postać klucza lub noża. Opętani przez demona zachowują są coraz bardziej mściwi i łatwiej wpadają we wściekłość. Naczynie Demona może ranić inne Demony grzechu i zadawać obrażenia przez nie opętanym. Piosenki Po sukcesie The Daughter of Evil i jego późniejszych serii, mothy napisał wiele Vocaloidowych piosenek oznaczonych łacińskimi nazwami Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych; The Daughter of Evil została później oznaczona w serii jako "Pycha". Od tego czasu piosenki zyskały popularność, a ponad połowa z nich osiągnęła więcej niż milion wyświetleń na NND. Jako część główna w Kronikach Zła, seria jest mostem do każdej z pozostałych części, a zwłaszcza serii Kołysanki Mechanizmu Zegarowego i licznych niezależnych utworów z nią związanych. Lista Piosenek #The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #Repulsive Food Eater Conchita #The Daughter of Evil #Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #The Tailor of Enbizaka #The Judgement Of Corruption #The Muzzle of Nemesis Książki Po końcu serii light novel The Daughter of Evil na blogu mothy'ego ogłoszono, że powstanie sequel na podstawie piosenek o pozostałych Grzechach. W związku z promowaniem mangi i wydaniem pierwszej light novel, wydano sequel i Databook do całej historii. Chociaż wydarzenia są już obecne w oryginalnych piosenkach, light novel rozbudowują inne postacie, które pojawiły się lub zostały wspomniane w PV do piosenek, a także dodaje nowe postacie i szczegóły fabuły. Do roku 2014, Deadly Sins of Evil zostało sprzedane w ponad milionie egzemplarzy. Lista Książek Venomanianovelcover.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Aku_no_waltz.png|Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook GiftNovelCover.png|Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #*The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita #*Welcome to Conchita Dining Room #*Gloom of Held #Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook #*Moonlit Bear #*Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #*Deadly Sins of Evil #*Heavenly Yard #*Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian #Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #Deadly Sins of Evil: Five the Pierrot Postacie Nieczystość Chara img1.jpg|Sateriasis Venomania Chara img2.jpg|Gumina Glassred Chara img3.jpg|Mikulia Greeonio Chara img4.jpg|Lukana Octo Chara img5.jpg|I.R. Chara img8.jpg|Maylis Beelzenia Chara img6.jpg|Elluka Clockworker Chara img7.jpg|Kachess Crim Obżarstwo Chara_img1C.jpg|Banica Conchita Chara_img2C.jpg|Pollo Chara_img3C.jpg|Arte Chara_img4C.jpg|Platonic Chara_img5C.jpg|Elluka Clockworker Chara_img6C.jpg|AB-CIR Chara_img7C.jpg|Carlos Marlon Pycha 150px-Cha1_img.jpg|Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche 150px-Cha2_img.jpg|Allen Avadonia 150px-Cha3_img.jpg|Germaine Avadonia 150px-Cha1_img_(1).jpg|Michaela 150px-Cha2_img_(1).jpg|Clarith 150px-Cha5_img_(1).jpg|Kyle Marlon 150px-Cha3_img_(1).jpg|Elluka Clockworker 150px-Cha17_yukina.jpg|Yukina Freesis Lenistwo MargaritaGift.png|Margarita Blankenheim CasparGift.png|Caspar Blankenheim EllukaGift.png|Hanne Lorre GumilliaGift.png|Heidemarie Lorre 200px-Santaavatar.jpg|Julia Abelard 317px-Pierrot_infobox.jpg|Lemy Abelard Zazdrość 229px-Kayo_Avatar.jpg|Kayo Sudou Red_kimono.png|Mei Miroku|link=Mei Miroku Green_sash.png|Miku Miroku|link=Miku Miroku 150px-Yellow_hairpin.png|Rin Miroku|link=Rin Miroku Gakushaavatar.png|Gakusha|link=Gakusha Kokutandoujiavi.png|Kokutan-Douji|link=Kokutan-Douji AviKai.png|Kai Miroku|link=Kai Miroku Chciwość 225px-Gallerian_Avatar.jpg|Gallerian Marlon 150px-Magician_time.jpg|Ma 150px-DollMichelle.png|Michelle 223px-Hellish_avatar.jpg|Władczyni Królestwa Zmarłych|link=Władczyni Królestwa Zmarłych Gniew 150px-NemesisAvi.png|Nemesis Sudou 150px-GallerianSDSAvi.png|Gallerian Marlon 150px-MichelleDollAvi.png|Michelle 150px-Magician_time.jpg|Ma Ciekawostki Koncepcja i Pochodzenie *Seria została nazwana od Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, nauczanych w etyce chrześcijańskiej, aby pomóc wyjaśnić ludzkie skłonności do popełnienia występków, które prowadzą do innych grzechów. *Jest oparty na w Siedmiu Grzechach Głównych i Czterech Rzeczach Ostatecznych Hieronima Boscha; Wiąże się również bezpośrednio z Czterema Końcami. *Demony Grzechów są podobne do Siedmiu Książąt Piekła, potężnych demonów, z których każdy związany jest z grzechem śmiertelnym; wszyscy próbują spowodować, by śmiertelnicy popełniali grzechy. Inne *Każde PV piosenki w serii rozpoczyna się od "さ あ ..." (Teraz /Więc ...), poprzedzającego frazę wokalisty, zwykle odnoszącą się do działań związanych z jego grzechem. *Każdy obiekt wykorzystywany jako jedno z naczyń demonów jest powiązany z grzechem, który reprezentuje. *Obecnie w produkcji jest oddzieleny projekt Deadly Sins of Evil Yonkoma manga. Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:Nieczystość Kategoria:Obżarstwo Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:Lenistwo Kategoria:Zazdrość Kategoria:Chciwość Kategoria:Gniew